silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Rebel Family
9:39 To Bluetopia Kanan: (slowly slips around side of sand-dune and rests back against it, breathing a sigh of relief) 9:41 ~Silverstream Hera: *leaps down from above sand dune, back faced to Kanan - sighs and closes eyes* 9:42 To Bluetopia (slowly backs into her) 9:45 ~Silverstream *Lekku whip in surprise, and she turns to him* ...Couldn't take it anymore either, huh? 9:46 To Bluetopia (shakes head and smirks slightly) same with you? 9:47 ~Silverstream *nods* I love them dearly, but... Every once in a while I wish they'd just shut up *smirks* 9:48 To Bluetopia preach (folds arms) They're like a herd of squabbling Tusken Raiders 9:49 ~Silverstream So we both came out here for solitude... Ironic 9:49 To Bluetopia well, i know you wont start any fights.... unless you brought Chopper 9:50 ~Silverstream Oh no. I couldn't have pried his claws away from Ezra if I tried *rolls eyes* ((Seeing Leia kiss Luke was so much less disturbing watching it in ignorance )) 9:53 To Bluetopia ((ikr )) Is it just me, or is he the one who causes the most problems? 9:54 ~Silverstream *folds arms* He causes no more problems than your Padawan does. 9:55 To Bluetopia That is debatable, captain.... they're both handfuls 9:57 ~Silverstream Well there I can agree... *sighs* Just remember we were that age once, too. 9:58 To Bluetopia but we weren't in this environment though. I was constantly questioning Master Yoda about things and you.... i don't know, your vague about these things. 10:00 ~Silverstream There's a reason for that... *sits down in the sand* 10:01 To Bluetopia (sits next to her) and i respect boundaries..... 10:03 ~Silverstream Someday, maybe... But for now, we can enjoy the peace and quiet. Although I hate sand, it gets everywhere... 10:03 To Bluetopia ((i understood that reference)) well, that's your own fault for landing here.... 10:04 ~Silverstream ...it was the nearest place, I was desperate *smirks* To Bluetopia (snorts) i could tell, i know when your desperate 10:06 ~Silverstream Oh really? *raises eyebrow* And how's that? 10:07 To Bluetopia your eyes get wide and you get really, really grouchy oh and you cant stay still 10:08 ~Silverstream *Snippy tone* I do not get grouchy! 10:09 To Bluetopia see? your being like it now (smirks) 10:11 ~Silverstream *kicks a bit of sand over his legs and smirks back* You're as bad as the teenagers 10:12 To Bluetopia well at least I'm not shouting, and last i checked, Zeb isn't a teenager 10:15 ~Silverstream I was generalizing... He has the maturity of one, so I think he counts, personally *smiles fondly* 10:15 To Bluetopia (snorts) families, right? 10:16 ~Silverstream Weird, crazy families... The best kind, am I right? 10:18 To Bluetopia (shrugs) its the only one I've known, so yes? 10:19 ~Silverstream ....Do you ever wonder how long we can keep this going? 10:20 To Bluetopia "this" is in reference too? (looks down at ground) 10:21 ~Silverstream This team... The family 10:21 To Bluetopia ....forever..... is the type of thing you'd usually say 10:22 ~Silverstream I'm aware, dear... But what would YOU say? 10:23 To Bluetopia ....the future is unclear.... so... as long as Chopper doesn't accidentaly blow up the Ghost 10:23 ~Silverstream *snorts* ......Forever 10:24 To Bluetopia (nods and puts hand on her shoulder) forever 10:25 ~Silverstream *lays hand over his* There's one thing I know I can't say "forever" to.... 10:26 To Bluetopia ....peace and quiet? (smirks slightly) 10:27 ~Silverstream ...exactly *chuckles* 10:28 To Bluetopia ....i read your mind just then, i knew you were going to say that (nudges her) 10:30 ~Silverstream *gasps in mock offense* how rude... I'd like to see you predict this *thrusts satchel she brought over his head* 10:31 To Bluetopia ...i couldn't have predicted that.... that's..... something.... 10:32 ~Silverstream Well, that's chaos theory... 10:34 To Bluetopia ...i don't know what that is..... (lightly force pushes her to the side) 10:35 ~Silverstream *laughs as she falls to her side* Youuuu really don't want to challenge me to a spar... 10:36 To Bluetopia blaster vs lightsaber? (scoffs) so uncivilized 10:36 ~Silverstream Don't be ridiculous... *leaps over and tackles him* 10:37 To Bluetopia ....i didn't see that coming (holds onto her waist and rolls around) 10:39 ~Silverstream *grunts and pins his wrists down while on top of him* that was kinda the intention, love... 10:39 To Bluetopia .....bravo (smirks and blows air into her face) 10:41 ~Silverstream *scrunches up face* Oh very mature, Kanan 10:41 To Bluetopia oh, i try Hera, i try.... 10:42 ~Silverstream *still holding him down* yeah? Then try and get out of this... 10:43 To Bluetopia Oh i could..... maybe i don't want to know.... *though 10:43 ~Silverstream ...are you implying something here? 10:44 To Bluetopia I'm implying nothing. your the one having these thoughts "dear" 10:45 ~Silverstream *eyes widen as she leaps off him and awkwardly settles down on the sand* 10:45 To Bluetopia (sits up) ...i didn't mean to offend you 10:47 ~Silverstream You didn't... But you know, Jedi mind reading and all, can't be too careful... *smirks a bit* 10:48 To Bluetopia ....i haven't read your thoughts once today... or this week.... or for months.... maybe years.... i have too much respect for you to do that 10:50 ~Silverstream ....I know that.... *looks at him* it's appreciated... 10:50 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly) ....always 10:52 ~Silverstream And thanks for, you know... Always backing me up 10:53 To Bluetopia (stands up) ....think they'd have cooled down by now? 10:54 ~Silverstream *stands* One can only hope... And Kanan? 10:54 To Bluetopia hmm? (looks at her) 10:55 ~Silverstream Just because I can't use the Force on you, doesn't mean I can't do this *shoves him with her shoulder and smirks* 10:55 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes) oh now who's the child.... 10:56 ~Silverstream Well you started it. *starts walking back to ship* Category:Blog posts